five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MikeSulpher/ - Underwiki - A Undertale Parody
Long ago, two races ruled over the Internet: Users and Wikia Users. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the Users were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the Wikia Users to the Wiki Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier is not a perfect barrier. Many years after the war, in 201X, a underage user climbs Mount Wikifor their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The child discovers an enormous hole in the mountain and falls in while trying to get a closer look. Now, the story begins. Your name is: Ruse Ruse wakes up on sunflowers, it seems like another user who has fallen down in here. Ruse walks and sees a weird.... thing. "Hi! I'm Michael! Michael Winky! You're new to the underweb aren't you! You must be so confused! But worry not! I will teach you how it works down here!" "That... is your soul! Your soul starts off weak but grows stronger with... LOVE! You want some love don'tcha? Well here it goes! Touch the.. little white Michael Winkys..." Ruse dodges the attack. ".. Hye, buddy. You missed them, Let's try again. Dodges again. "What are you doing? Are you retar- I mean. Are you an idiot? RUN THROUGH THE BAD PHOTOSHOPS. I mean... Friendiness Michael Winkys." Dodges... "....." ".... Y o u k n o w w h a t is g oing on... do you? YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER!" He laughs and says "D I E" Multiple Bad Photoshops start closing in on Ruse. However. Something stopped the attack! ".... What a horrible underage user. Torturing such a poor underage user, with a good and NOT annoying heart. Hello! My name is Cowhat, I am the caretaker of this place. I will take you... to my house." Cowhat walks off and Ruse follows. "Be careful... alright?" After a few moments, Ruse and Cowhat arrive at the house. "Welcome to my house, user! Please, please... come in!" Ruse enters the house. "I have a spare room in case if a underage child falls down here. Come... follow." Ruse follows him to a room. "I hope you like it! Uh, oh... I think the pizza is burning!" He runs out. Ruse decides to sleep. Ruse wakes up. They go to Cowhat's room and goes to his computer. There is a file on the screen that says FNiA Stuff. "Open the file?" You decide not ''to open the file. They then walk over to Cowhat "Hello, I am just... readi- Okay, okay. Seriously, who the heck reads books?" Ruse asks ".... I want to go home." "Uh, h-how about you want to hear a story?" "I want to go home..." "I will be right back." Cowhat walks off and Ruse follows him to a basement. Ruse sees Cowhat and walks to him, he seems to be looking the opposite way. ".... You stupid underage child. If you try to leave... Him. King '''Tuparman' will get you. I'm trying to protect you... Go to your room." He walks off, Ruse follows. "... Don't follow." He walks off.... they continue to follow. "You really want to escape? That's fine. Prove to me... prove that you can survive." Ruse engages in battle with them. Toonstr uses Robot Parts. He throws one at them and they get hurt. "N-no! That's too much for you to handle!" Ruse doens't attack "... Uh?" Cowhat keeps attacking but... Ruse keeps on dodging. "No! I understand... if you don't want to be down here.. you can leave. But please.... when you leave be safe? Be good. Wait, I can come with you! Oh boy! I can't wait to see Mike! I can't wait to see how he looks like! Oh and Pig! I am so excited!" Cowhat opens the door and runs out. He seems excited. Ruse continues to walk and enters into a forest. Cowhat is not here. Ruse continues to walk and then hears a stick snapping. They walk faster. They then come across a bridge with a gate thats... wide enough for anyone to get pass through. They then hear someone walking towards them. And then... "... Hey, uh, dude. Learn to greet someone and turn around." Ruse turns around and sees that the persons hand is out. Ruse shakes it. ... There is then a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sound. It then reveals to be someone in a hoodie. "Heh, that never gets old. Sup. The name is Mike. Mike the Wiki User. I saw someone running pass her earlier, but, uh... it seems that my brother Pig. Is talking to them. Also... watch out! My brother kind of doesn't like underage users but... you seem nice. C'mon follow me." Ruse follows them and then. "Mike!! Where have you bee-... I-is that. An underage kid?" Mike quickly hides Ruse behind him "Noooo." Pig walks towards Mike and moves him out of the way "AN UNDERAGE USER? OH MY GOD. SNOW IS GOING TO LOOOOVVVEEE THIS! HAHAH!" Pig grabs Ruse and runs off. "Welp, shit." To be concluded in the next part, I guess. Category:Blog posts